My major cross over
by Lynn-Capric
Summary: Well, i was just bored and wondered how it would be if YuGiOh, FFX, Zelda and HP where in a contest of sorts
1. Default Chapter

Warning: Minor cussing, and for some reason only known to god I have an obsession with the slash version of every thing (a few of the characters are gay)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this but myself…and shadow for now, lol  
Lynn: well I've decided, I'm going to give this one more chance  
  
YamiDarkness: Give what one more chance?  
  
Lynn: if you would wait I would say! Now go back and wait to be introduced!  
  
YamiDarkness: sheeesh *walks away*  
  
Lynn: Thank you…ok like I was saying…I am going to be holding a competition between a few of my favorite things. A panel of three judges will decide who wins the grand prize *a box two stories high appears behind her* The judges are…*drum roll* YamiDarkness the Yugioh expert…Shadow the fighting king…and last but not least me ^_^  
  
*They walk out and take a seat next to her*  
  
YamiDarkness: And why exactly are you here, you don't have that much skills?  
  
Shadow: *pulls out a broad sword* was that a threat?  
  
Lynn: Shadow calm down we don't fight, the contestants do  
  
Shadow: That sucks *puts the sword away*  
  
YamiDarkness: Hurry up and name the contestants before I decided for you, like last time  
  
Lynn: hehehe…ok we will choose three characters from Yugioh, Final Fantasy X, Harry Potter, and Zelda. We will each choose one and then spin this wheel *a time wizard with things written all over the face floats just over their heads* …that wasn't supposed to happen…but I can fix it later, we will spin it to find the activity per say that our contestants will participate in  
  
YamiDarkness: Zzzzzz  
  
Lynn: is she asleep?  
  
Shadow: I think so…  
  
Lynn: *evil smiles* LOOK Yami Yugi!  
  
YamiDarkness: *jumps up and looks around* WHERE…WHERE!?!?!?! *glares at Lynn* damn you, I was just dreaming about him and you had to interrupt me  
  
Shadow: I don't think people want to read about you sleeping  
  
YamiDarkness: I don't think people would want to read about you at all *sticks out her tongue*  
  
Shadow: Chant chant chant…  
  
Lynn: NO, children stop it now!  
  
YamiDarkness: He started it  
  
Shadow: No I didn't   
  
YamiDarkness: Yah'huh  
  
Shadow: damn it I didn't   
  
Lynn: please stop it *pulls out an over sized metal mallet* you don't want me to use this do you?  
  
YamiDarkness: Hey I've been trying to find that, give it back!  
  
Lynn: *gets all big* Just pick a damn character and we can move on!!!!  
  
YamiDarkness: Don't kill me…  
  
Shadow: Kitten calm down  
  
Lynn: *hugs shadow* I would never hurt you ^_^ *looks to YamiDarkness* choose then I will  
  
YamiDarkness: alright I will…lets see *big smiles* of course the best in Yugioh: Yami Yugi, and in Final fantasy I only know about Tidus cause Lynn wont shut up about how cute he is  
  
*Shadow looks suspiciously at Lynn*  
  
Lynn: hehehe ^_^""  
  
YamiDarkness: from Harry Potter I think Harry Potter *dreamy eyes* and my Link from Zelda   
  
Lynn: thank you, my choices are Marik, Lord Seymour, Draco Malfoy, and Sheik…he's so hot  
  
Shadow: Isn't Sheik really princess Zelda?  
  
Lynn: That's what they think, just ask Link  
  
YamiDarkness: what is that supposed to mean?  
  
Lynn: wouldn't you like to know *snickers*  
  
Shadow: Hey can I choose now?  
  
Lynn: yeah, you don't need to ask you're a judge, the only thing stronger than you here is me  
  
YamiDarkness: Hey what about me?  
  
Lynn: *ignores her* you can pick any of the characters left  
  
Shadow: Bakura, Rikku, Tom Riddle and Princess   
  
Lynn: *cuts him off* oh god not Zelda, that's so old  
  
YamiDarkness: and you think your choices aren't  
  
Shadow: no not Zelda…Ruto  
  
YamiDarkness: …who???  
  
Lynn: oh I had forgotten about her…and Yami just stair at Yami Yugi  
  
*The contestants walk in the stadium*  
  
Shadow: hey when did we get here?  
  
YamiDarkness: *drools* Yami Yugi…  
  
Bakura: how did I get here, what's my Yami been up to now?  
  
Yami Yugi: *looks at YamiDarkness* I don't know but this is a very strange place  
  
Marik: *hides in the shadows planning to take Yugi's and Bakura's millennium items among other things*  
  
Harry: What the bloody hell *looks at link and Ruto* an elf? I didn't know they left the forest, and what is that thing  
  
Draco: You should pay closer attention in care for magical creatures, its obviously a mutated mermaid  
  
Harry: like you ever pay attention in any class Malfoy  
  
Ruto: Link I'm the only other Hyrulian here, that's a girl worthy of you, so will you marry me now?  
  
Link: *moves into Sheiks arms*  
  
Tidus: *is looking around stupidly and talking to Rikku then sees Seymour* Shit…run for your lives he's back again!!!! *Runs around in circles*  
  
Seymour: *does signature laugh*   
  
Tom: what's wrong with that bloke  
  
Lynn: *gets a microphone* every one please calm down *points to Tidus who freezes in his place* Thank you if you will please group together with the people from your worlds, we are going to have a bit of a competition   
  
Rikku: uhuh I'm not going by him *points to Seymour* no way, you cant make me  
  
Shadow: *whispers to Rikku* I would listen to her she still has the metal mallet  
  
Rikku: metal mallet? *backs away slowly*  
  
Lynn: *goes through and explains the all the rules*  
  
Bakura: How interesting, we're here purely for your entertainment  
  
YamiDarkness: Well Yami Yugi could be for more *winks at him* but yep ^_^  
  
Rikku: I feel so violated…  
  
Shadow: its just for a few hours, I'm sure spending so much time with the Al Bhed is worse  
  
Rikku: Al Bhed yna kuut baubma, dra uhmo uhac dryd tuhd mega ic yna dra pameajanc uv Yevon *turns her back and walks to Tidus*  
  
Every one but Lynn, Shadow, and Seymour: huh????  
  
YamiDarkness: *pulls out a laptop and types it in* oh really, why wouldn't they like you?  
  
Lynn: just go back to undressing Yami Yugi with your eyes, *turns to Rikku* bmayca tuhd ica Al Bhed ed ec nydran luhvicehk yht e tuid drana yna syho baubma fru lyh nayt ed  
  
Rikku: ymnekrd  
  
Lynn: thank you  
  
Link: Would some one please explain what's going on???  
  
Lynn and Shadow: You can talk???  
  
Link, Ruto, and Sheik: *fall anime style*  
  
Yami Yugi: *looks nervously at YamiDarkness* when exactly are we going to start?  
  
Lynn: *rubs the back of her neck* oh yeah…. time wizard go!   
  
*the separate groups start talking, Tidus is still trying to run*  
  
YamiDarkness: cant that hurt us if it lands on a skull, and what is all that writing, what language?  
  
Lynn: *rolls her eyes* its English, but no, while no one was looking I reprogrammed it so that it will land on one of the places and take us there  
  
Shadow: Awesome, can it take me to get some tacos?  
  
Lynn: *shakes her head*  
  
YamiDarkness: here *hands him some tacos* be happy   
  
Link: Why is every one ignoring me????  
  
Lynn and shadow: Oh yeah he can talk now *look at each other and laugh because they said the same thing at the same time*  
  
YamiDarkness: can this thing go any faster *hits the time wizard*  
  
Lynn: NOO you'll screw up the rewiring!! *Grabs shadow and hides under the table*  
  
YamiDarkness: huh?  
  
*Time wizard explodes*  
  
YamiDarkness: *all black and charred* oh…  
  
Sheik: *lets go of link and walks up* I think I can help you *plays a song of healing on his harp*  
  
Lynn: he's so dreamy *dreamy sigh*  
  
Shadow: I still say its Zelda, but hey you're supposed to like me, I'll kill him or her…*takes out a different sword and runs up to Sheik*  
  
Sheik: I think not *disappears in a puff of smoke*  
  
YamiDarkness: Hey I didn't get to thank him, you baka  
  
Shadow: Did you just call me a baka? *Turns his sword to her*  
  
Lynn: *holds up the time wizard* hey I got it to work again ^_^…. what's going on?  
  
Link: That's what I've been asking all along!  
  
Sheik: *reappears next to link*  
  
Lynn: *looks at sheik and link* hehehe  
  
Sheik: no, I know what you're thinking, that's our busyness   
  
Link: huh?  
  
*The time wizard stops and makes a sound like a microwave*  
  
Lynn: alright now we'll see what you have to do *reads what it says* combating with armaments is our first contest   
  
YamiDarkness: Are you sure that's what it says  
  
Lynn: Yes, god I get it I have bad hand writing  
  
*the time wizard ticks again and they are taken to an old mine field*  
  
YamiDarkness: What the…  
  
Lynn: I told you it would take us to the place it landed on  
  
YamiDarkness: Oh I see  
  
Lynn: and because it is fighting, Shadow is in charge of this one *looks at shadow who is eating more tacos and sharpening his swords*  
  
Shadow: huh? I'm in charge, cool, first we need some organization….any one who wants to fight me step up *mocks them*  
  
Lynn: Shadow, I already told you  
  
Shadow: aw you never let me have any fun, but we do need to get organized. Easiest, the two chicks go first.  
  
Ruto and Rikku: Who me? *They looked at each other*  
  
Ruto: Link help me…  
  
Rikku: I have to fight a fish? My god why don't you just give me a mug to fight.  
  
Shadow: at the count of three 1…2…3 GO  
  
Rikku: *throws a grenade at Ruto*  
  
Ruto: *covers her body with her fins and deflects the blast* EAT FIN *throws one of her fins like a boomerang and it hits Rikku in the head*  
  
Rikku: no one told me this fish could do that!  
  
Ruto: I'm not a fish, I'm a Zora the princess of the Zora actually, and if some one would marry me I would be queen *looks to Link*  
  
Rikku: put a plug in it your fishy majesty! *Throws another grenade and hits her this time* HAHA  
  
Ruto: *crispy black* Owww…  
  
Harry: Some thing smells tasty…  
  
Ruto: don't eat me…*faints*  
  
Shadow: that wasn't worth it…the winner is Rikku   
  
Rikku: *jumps up and down* YAY I cooked the fish ^_^  
  
Shadow: Last chance, any one brave enough to fight me and my all powerful Hadoken and kidoken and *Lynn cut him off again*  
  
Lynn: Shadow do I need to teach you a lesson?  
  
Shadow: I don't know do you want to teach me one *grins*  
  
YamiDarkness: I don't like how this is sounding, I'll choose the next the two, the loves of my life Link and Yami Yugi *starry eyes*  
  
Link: *walks up to Yami Yugi and touches his hair* spiky…  
  
Yami Yugi: *touches links ear* pointy…  
  
Link and Yami Yugi: wow…  
  
YamiDarkness: *blinks* You bakas your supposed to be fighting!  
  
Link: *keeps touching his hair* how...so spiky  
  
Yami Yugi: *keeps touching his ear* why…so pointy  
  
YamiDarkness: Damn it didn't you hear me, Lynn help *looks around* Lynn? Shadow? Damn it!!!  
  
Marik: *walks up slowly behind Yami Yugi so that he couldn't be seen and tries to grab the millennium puzzles*  
  
Navi: Watch out!  
  
Link: *pulls out his bow and hits Marik with a ice arrow in the shoulder*  
  
Yami Yugi: Thank you *starry eyes at link*  
  
Marik: Owww *shivers*  
  
YamiDarkness: NOOO this can't be happening!!!!! *Glares up at the sky* get your ass down here author I have a few bones to pick with you!!!  
  
Author: *Loud voice* Who dares to bother the wizard of oz!  
  
YamiDarkness: *blinks*  
  
Author: *cough* what is it, I'm in the middle of some thing  
  
YamiDarkness: yeah your in the middle of screwing up my dream of being with one of these fine ass guys!  
  
Author: *laughs*  
  
Yami Yugi: Oh yeah, she wants me *then touches links ear again*  
  
YamiDarkness: Stop that!!!  
  
Author: Who him or me?  
  
YamiDarkness: *growl* both of you!!!  
  
Author: fine, I don't have time for this any ways *rewrites the last few parts and hands it to YamiDarkness* is this better?  
  
YamiDarkness: Well lets see *writes a few things and hands it back smiling*  
  
Author: *reads it* No you are not the queen of the world and no that's just I don't think Yugi would be to happy with that…  
  
YamiDarkness: Do you think he's happy now?  
  
Author: Ok, ok I'll change it but no! *disappears*  
  
YamiDarkness: Thank you, now boy fight for my heart  
  
Link: *pulls out his giants sword*  
  
Yugi: Nothing can beat my dark magician *the dark magician appears in his normal cocky stance*  
  
Link: *hits the dark magician and is sword brakes in half* man I thought I had gotten that fixed, I had to do so much to get this, that bunny guys going to be sorry and the old witch too…*takes out the legendary sword*  
  
Yami Yugi: Dark magic attack!! *dark magician aims is rod*  
  
Link: *pulls out his mirror shield and reflects the attack destroying the dark magician*  
  
Yami Yugi: Was that mirror force *puzzled look*  
  
Link: Why don't you fight like a man, grab a sword *tosses his old wooden sword hitting Yami Yugi in the head*  
  
Yami Yugi: *grabs the sword and looks at it* how am I supposed to use this?  
  
Marik: A pharaoh that doesn't know how to use a sword HAHAHA  
  
Yami Yugi: -_-"  
  
Link: *runs up to him and stops with his sword at Yugi's neck* last chance to defend yourself  
  
Yami Yugi: If you were smart you wouldn't have given me that chance *pulls out a card and summons the saint dragon-god of Osiris*  
  
Link: Is that Volvagia from the fire temple?  
  
Yami Yugi: *falls anime style*  
  
Link: I can kill it…Navi how do i kill it? Navi?  
  
Yami Yugi: Attack!! *The dragon attacks and Link is turned into a pile of ashes*  
  
Sheik: NOO!! *Falls on his knees crying*  
  
YamiDarkness: *jumps on Yami Yugi* YAY you won ^_^ *grabs him and puts him on the table*  
  
Yami Yugi: Why….this is a strange place…  
  
Sheik: *takes the remains and walks off, a sad song is heard in the distance*  
  
YamiDarkness: *hugs Yami Yugi* I knew you would win ^_^  
  
*Lynn and Shadow walk back up*  
  
Lynn: why is Yugi on the table?  
  
YamiDarkness: Where did you go, I was here all alone  
  
Shadow: What do you mean there are all these people here  
  
YamiDarkness: I mean I was the only judge and had to be responsible, hey I get a prize  
  
Lynn: and that would be?  
  
YamiDarkness: Yami Yugi ^_^  
  
Yami Yugi: But wasn't I the one who won, don't I get a prize  
  
YamiDarkness: …You get me   
  
Yami Yugi: this is a very strange place indeed…  
  
Lynn: yeah…ok…  
  
Yami Yugi: *looks over at shadow* he would be cute in a dress…  
  
Lynn: I know *stands by Yami Yugi*  
  
Yami Yugi and Lynn: *dreamy eyes*  
  
Shadow: ok…but…hey where's Links  
  
Lynn: and that hotty, sheik?  
  
Shadow: *glares at Lynn*  
  
Lynn: sorry…  
  
YamiDarkness: I don't know…  
  
Shadow: *looks over at YamiDarkness* Well lets just get on with it, still a few no a lot more people left  
  
Yami Yugi: *just sits there very confused* don't I get a chair?  
  
YamiDarkness: *smiles* yeah, in my lap  
  
Yami Yugi: *blinks* I'm fine for now…  
  
Bakura: Excuse me, if you don't mind, may I make a suggestion?  
  
Lynn: what would that be?  
  
Bakura: well one person from each world as you called it earlier has already fought they should be the representatives for each so it would only mean now that Yugi goes against this girl Rikku  
  
YamiDarkness: *hugs Yami Yugi* no you go against her…  
  
Bakura: *back up* with those grenades, I think not  
  
YamiDarkness: See!  
  
Bakura: *turns into Yami Bakura* my wimpy side oh gods I can just use man eater bug  
  
Lynn: He had a good idea…  
  
Shadow: No….more fighting!   
  
Draco: I think they forgot about us…  
  
Tom: I agree  
  
Draco: Hey but *whispers to tom*  
  
Tom: but I'm so much older…  
  
Draco: fine then…I never get my way * pouts*  
  
Harry: why am I stuck in a group with such fags?  
  
Draco: I prefer queer *turns his back*  
  
Harry: oh god  
  
Lynn: *hugs shadow* aren't Draco and tom such a good couple ^_^  
  
Shadow: *hugs back* if you say so ^_^  
  
YamiDarkness: not another love fest…  
  
Shadow: ok more fighting…Tom Riddle against The evilishious Lord Seymour  
  
Lynn: Evilishious?  
  
Shadow: ...what, did I say something wrong?  
  
YamiDarkness: Lets just get on with the match…  
  
Seymour: You will soon see how unwise it was to put such a weak being against one as strong as I  
  
Tidus: If you're so strong how come we killed you so many times?  
  
Seymour: If you killed me so many times why are you running from me now?  
  
Tidus: Cause I need Auron…  
  
Seymour: *smirks them walks onto the field* so who am I to go against?  
  
Tom: I am your opponent, the great lord Voldemort!  
  
Seymour: I don't see any thing great about you *walks up to him and looks him over*  
  
Tom: *steams* Avada kadabra! (Not sure how to spell it but instant death)  
  
Seymour: *Laughs* you fool, I'm already dead  
  
Tom: wait no way I'm fighting a ghost!  
  
Rikku: Hey I had to fight a fish!  
  
Ruto: *wakes up* I'm not a fish!  
  
Seymour: Anima, come aid me in my time of need! *The ground shakes and anima comes out*  
  
Tom: *falls back*  
  
*Every one but the judges run around in circles*  
  
Lynn: HAHAHAHA  
  
YamiDarkness: why the hell are you laughing like a retard?  
  
Lynn; I want a choccobo! *jumps up and down*  
  
YamiDarkness: you need help….  
  
Shadow: Are you all right Lynn?  
  
Lynn: hehehe  
  
YamiDarkness: I think she's mental, but now I can get this back *tries to grab the metal mallet*  
  
Seymour: I'm not going to attack until some one pays attention to me, more like every one pays attention to me!  
  
Tom: Please no one look, just go on with what your doing *rolls up into a little ball*  
  
Lynn: I think not *gabs the mallet* I challenge you to a duel! *Under her breath* then I can get Yugi's god cards for my master  
  
YamiDarkness: That would explain it *looks to Marik who is smiling* well not about the choccobo but the laugh…  
  
Shadow: What's going on?  
  
YamiDarkness: I except! *Pulls out a deck* no one can beat my harpies!  
  
Seymour: Hey there's a big scary aeon about to destroy you all!!!  
  
YamiDarkness: And your point is?  
  
Seymour: Show them the power you wield! Anima use PAIN! *Anima shakes a bit and roars but nothing happens*  
  
Lynn: haha  
  
Seymour: What happened?  
  
Tom: YAY I'm alive I'm alive! Now I still have a chance to kill Pothead  
  
Harry: Hey that's not my name!  
  
Tom: Why do you think I was referring to you?  
  
Seymour: *looks really confused*  
  
Harry: well for the obvious reasons…  
  
Seymour: How can this be…NO!!!  
  
Tom: Well ok, I was talking about you…  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Lynn: I use barrel dragon to destroy your harpies lady sisters!   
  
YamiDarkness: NO!! But look, you just fell into my trap, I use mirror wall Muhahaha, I'm evil.   
  
Lynn: NO!!   
  
YamiDarkness: now its my turn, I summon Harpies pet dragon in attack mode and attack your face down card!!  
  
Lynn: HAHA it's a cyber jar!  
  
YamiDarkness: aww shit!  
  
Yami Yugi: *stands behind YamiDarkness* Believe in the heart of the cards and you shall win  
  
Lynn: give it a rest, that's so old….  
  
Bakura: actually it is true  
  
Shadow: Do you want me to kill you again?  
  
Bakura: I was just…no its all right…  
  
Seymour: Now you shall pay!!! PAIN!!! *Anima does the same thing as before but this time every thing around it falls to the ground hurting*   
  
Lynn: *throws down the cards* hey how did that happen, I was controlling it…  
  
YamiDarkness: Yeah I won, you forfeit *dances with Yami Yugi*  
  
Yami Yugi: Ok this is fun ^_^  
  
Shadow: well all that's left is Tidus, Marik, Bakura, Draco and Harry Potter…but seeing that Marik is half frozen and I disqualify Bakura and Draco, its Harry against Tidus  
  
Tidus: hey I finally get to fight some one shorter than me *takes out his sword*  
  
Harry: That's not funny  
  
YamiDarkness: YAY I'm going to have a party *pulls out a cell phone and dials a number* yeah I want pizza one for every one, yes my name is Lynn…  
  
Lynn: Hey I'm not paying for your pizza, hey and that's my phone!  
  
YamiDarkness: you get your phone when I get my mallet and my pizzas! *sticks her tongue out*  
  
Lynn: *form a fireball* you don't want to make me pay for your pizzas, do you?  
  
YamiDarkness: Do you want me to show you my true form?  
  
Lynn: What, as batgirl?  
  
YamiDarkness: *turns into the dark magician girl*  
  
Lynn: *fall down laughing* Pink and light blue OMG!!!  
  
Shadow: *run up to YamiDarkness and kisses her*  
  
YamiDarkness: What the hell!!!! *Pushes him away* get the hell away from me!!!  
  
Lynn: and you wouldn't let me like sheik *turns her back*  
  
Shadow: *keeps trying to kiss YamiDarkness*  
  
YamiDarkness: help me!!!!  
  
Lynn: Shadow if you come back over here I'll give you a treat  
  
Shadow: And what could be better than this beauty?  
  
Lynn: Mario and Kaiba *they appear behind her*  
  
Shadow: *runs after Kaiba with a knife* you baka!!!  
  
Mario: *runs after shadow with a knife* I'm-a ganna kill-a you-a  
  
Seymour: *laughs loudly*  
  
Bakura: why is that moron laughing like that, and shouldn't they be fighting?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tune in next time to see who's going to with this match and what the next activity ganna be…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please R&R, if any one likes it I'll write more ^_^ 


	2. Blame Bordom

Lynn: HAHAHAAHAHA IM BACK!!!!  
  
Shadow: *still running after Kaiba* get back here you Mutha Fugger!!!!  
  
Bakura: Why wont any one answer me?  
  
Link: I don't know, why was every one ignoring me?  
  
Bakura: Aren't you dead?  
  
Sheik: yeah but I posses great magic *puts away his harp*  
  
YamiDarkness: YAY *dances with Yami Yugi*  
  
Yami Yugi: Why are we dancing?  
  
YamiDarkness: I don't know…  
  
Shadow: Why can't I catch you!!!  
  
Lynn: HAHA *under her breath* he will always go faster so shadow will be too sidetracked to notice the dark magician girl  
  
Tidus: Can I kill it yet?  
  
Harry: No one can kill me, not even Lord Voldemort!  
  
Tidus: Is that another maester?  
  
Harry: huh?  
  
Shadow: aha I've got it…. niyu enca viyo nen!  
  
Mario: *stabs shadow in the back*  
  
Shadow: HADOKEN!!!! *Mario and Kaiba are eradicated*  
  
Lynn: wow…  
  
Shadow: *runs to YamiDarkness and grabs her hand* thine beauty out shines the brightest star *starry eyes*  
  
Tidus: -_-" I'm just going to kill him   
  
Harry: You wont kill me *folds his arms*  
  
YamiDarkness: GET HIM OFF OF ME!!!! *Throws magic at him*  
  
Shadow: What the hell *backs away* what did you do to me!  
  
Lynn: Wow…*looks down at her self*  
  
Tidus: *lunges at Harry with his sword*  
  
Harry: Expelleramus! *Tidus is sent flying across the field*  
  
Tidus: *gets up* whoa it's a tiny male Lulu  
  
Harry: No I'm just Harry Potter  
  
Tom: Pothead you mean *snickers from his place on the ground*  
  
Tidus: *puts on an different arm guard* Now I'm magic proof  
  
Harry: Damn…*pulls out Griffindor's sword*  
  
Tidus: Hahaha *jumps and cut Harry's head off*  
  
Harry: *falls to the ground and then his ghost comes up* Hey now I can be part of the headless hunt *dances around*  
  
Shadow: That's not right, why do I have the urge to speak in old English…  
  
Lynn: YAY I'm a girl  
  
YamiDarkness: what's wrong with yall?  
  
Animario: Hello, I'm here to fight shadow  
  
YamiDarkness: where did you come from…who are you?  
  
Animario: Its not important, I just want to fight shadow  
  
Lynn: Yeah, finally I get to fight!  
  
Shadow: No you don't  
  
Lynn: *pouts* But you and Yami where fighting…  
  
YamiDarkness: Oh god, I didn't realize I did that…*falls down laughing*  
  
Animario: excuse me but if you don't mind  
  
YamiDarkness: *cuts him off* yes I do mind *looks over at Lynn and shadow* how am I going to fix this…  
  
Lynn: Fix what, I'm a girl and I have Lynn's super powers MUAHAHA  
  
Shadow: oh god this cant be good…  
  
Tidus: *screaming in the background* Hey that spiky haired freak gets a prize why don't I get one?!?!  
  
Shadow: You can have me sense my man wanted a duel monster  
  
Tidus: What the…I'm not gay! *Under his breath* well not usually…  
  
Shadow: That sucks…  
  
Lynn: Hey you're mine, I'll us a Hadoken on him…. hold on can I use Hadoken still  
  
All the contestants: *stare very confused*  
  
YamiDarkness: Ok hmm let me explain…Magic on shadow turned bad…shadow now Lynn and Lynn now shadow *rubs the back of her neck* hehehe sorry…  
  
Lynn: Now I'm stronger tan Lynn I can fight!  
  
Shadow: Actually you aren't stranger than me you are me, moron  
  
Animario: Hey I can here to fight a guy named shadow not this girl…  
  
Lynn: You idiot, didn't you hear her I am shadow!!!  
  
Shadow: I wonder…hey why are you wearing *pokes around his chest* I don't even want to know…  
  
Tidus: I still want a prize even if I don't get any spheres! *jumps up and down trying to get their attention*  
  
Seymour: *walks up behind Tidus and lays a hand on his shoulder* all will come in good time  
  
Tidus: HELL *runs away like a retard*  
  
Animario: I'm waiting  
  
Shadow: *goes and whispers something in Lynn's ear*  
  
Lynn: Really, awesome, you I mean you can…  
  
Shadow: *nods head and backs away*  
  
Lynn: All right you're on!  
  
Animario: Damn it didn't you hear me say I was here to fight shadow!  
  
Lynn: *holds up her hands and does a cheesy move then winks*  
  
Animario: What a ditz, nothing happened  
  
Lynn: Hey but you said…  
  
Shadow: Just give it a second  
  
Tidus: Help!!! Some one Please!!! *Runs up and knocks the table over sending Yami Yugi flying*  
  
YamiDarkness: NOO!!!! *Goes running after Yami Yugi*  
  
Animario: Fine then if your done with your little stalling act * Pulls out a long platinum sword and runs up to Lynn*  
  
Lynn: *Dodges* Like you sword could compare to mine *feels for her swords but only finds a few small daggers* shit I forgot…  
  
Animario: *starts coughing* What's happening *doubles over in pain*  
  
Shadow: See I told you, its just kinda slow…  
  
Animario: *bursts into flames and is soon a pile of ashes*  
  
Lynn: But I still think a kidoken would have done better *kicks at the ashes*  
  
YamiDarkness: *runs back up hugging Yami Yugi* He's still alive a lil brushed but…hey what happened, where's that crazy dude?  
  
Lynn: *innocent smile*  
  
Yami Bakura: My host made me come out, now you shall pay for making him cry!!!  
  
Shadow: When did we do that?  
  
Yami Bakura: When you ignored him! *growls and takes out a peace of bloody meat*  
  
Lynn: What's with the meat?  
  
Link: HAHA such a wimp, I didn't cry when they ignored me!!!  
  
Sheik: Because every one ignores you dear  
  
Yami Bakura: You shall all go to the shadow realm!  
  
Shadow: YAY Shadow's realm ^_^ *dances around*  
  
YamiDarkness and Yami Bakura: *fall anime style*  
  
Lynn: No Lynn's realm, I like the unicorns ^_^  
  
Yami Bakura: *screams* I banish you bunch of blundering idiots to the shadow realm!!!  
  
*Every one but Bakura, Marik, Harry, Tom, Ruto, and Seymour are sent to the shadow realm*  
  
Draco: I'm dead NO!!!!  
  
Sheik: *slaps him* get a hold of your self, we're just in another world  
  
Link: Not another adventure, I'm tired  
  
YamiDarkness: *dances with Yami Yugi* at least I have you ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Come back to see how they get out of the shadow realm, if they ever do Muhahaha  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N I wont be able to write more any time soon but I'll try, damn home work…I'm sad that spring brake is over *tears* but yeah the more people who like it the more I'll write and sorry Animario but I can't let my guy loose. 


End file.
